Arkil Stormfeather
Arkil is wise beyond his years, drawing his morals and ethical code from experience and wisdom gained from his peers and comrades. His attitude shifts quickly and can often be undetermined thanks to his sometimes radical views and opinions, but he is regarded by most as a friendly, welcoming character who has little bad to say of anyone he meets. Appearence He stands at an average height and has a youthful look that makes him appear still in the prime of his life. His hair is long and neatly kept pale green, almost white, which reflects his interest in maintaining an image of his race he is proud to promote. His trimmed beard is in keeping with his hair and long slender eyebrows that all give him a rather distinguished appearance that isn't common in Druids. His sense of dress mirrors his vanity in the way that it is a promotional tool for his craft and his status as an Archdruid of the Cenarion Circle. He is often seen wearing thick, decorated leathers with embellishments and details that could be put on a par with those of the Quel'dorei. He is most recognisable wearing a mantle of arcane-charged owl's wings, that sit heavily upon his shoulders, gifted to him upon his ascension to Keeper of the Order of Nature's Grasp. Arkil is often seen sporting a pair of impressive antlers that grow from his skull like that of a stag. He has the ability to phase their appearence as easily as he can change his form; a trait traditionally considered to mean great druidic pottential, and not uncommon among the elusive Druids of the Antler. History Born in Ferelas, Arkil spent his early life training under his father's teachings; a Druid of the Antler. He was raised in Malorne's footsteps and when he came of age specialised in the use of natural energies to defend the forests of Kalimdor, before enlisting with the Cenarion Circle to aid them in their cause. When he came of age, his family relocated to the tranquil Moonglade; at about this point in his life he became more and more estranged from his younger brother, who resented his druidic gifts and their father's biased affections. Before setting out into the world, he repaid his debt to Ysera, spending the best part of two millennia hibernating beneath the Stormrage Barrow Dens on the banks of Luke Elune'Ara. At the time of The War of the Shifting Sands, Arkil was there beside the Cenarion Circle, leading forces of his kin from the Cenarion Hold as Captain. His military position led him to the forests of Ashenvale, attempting to hold the Eastern forest and later at the opening of The Dark Portal, keeping a foothold in the Eastern Kingdoms, holding back the Demonic push into Azeroth. Following his time with the Canarion Circle, Arkil joined the Alliance Vanguard in their march to Northrend and aided the Circle again as a security escort as well as a short time aboard The Skybreaker. Upon leaving Northrend, Arkil and his mate Zulion 'Black' Nightbreaker were ambushed by fellow members of the Alliance over a personal feud, leaving him for dead; he was found days later only half-alive in the Borean Tundra, his kin's body was never found. After leaving Northrend and returning to Moonglade, Arkil sought to join the Darnassian Order of Nature's Grasp, to use his skills and knowledge to benefit a cause closer to 'home'. During a celebrated career within the Order he rose quickly through the ranks, establishing himself until holding the Order's highest office of Keeper, and acting Grand Shan'Do, Leader of The Wildhearts of Cenarius. During his time on the Council of the Order of Nature's Grasp, Arkil played a number of roles in diplomatic events across both Kalimdor and The Eastern Kingdoms. Establishing a treaty with the Tauren of the Banner of the Bloodhoof is something Arkil considers one of his most triumphant achievements, bringing together the two races whom share many spiritual beliefs in order to preserve the forests of Ashenvale and the slopes of the Sacred Mount Hyjal in order for the Spiritual Guardians of Nature to be protected from the march of Horde War effort. In more recent months, The Keeper dedicated his mind to the study and observation of The Great Trees of the world and the Sacred Dream Portals that so many of them harbour; his work had been centred on the conservation of those trees that seem to be stirring from their long slumber, and protecting the Moonwells that often accompany them. During the Horde Rebellion of Orgrimmar, The Keeper played a prominent role in the diplomatic discussions and leadership of the neutral summits in Nighthaven; he also led the Kaldorei involvement during the campaign. Following his resignation as Keeper, Arkil left Teldrassil, leaving his home in Dolanaar to his younger sister Kåsandra Stormfeather, Quartermaster of The Order of Nature's Grasp. He has returned to Nighthaven in order to return to serve the Cenarion Circle. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Night Elves Category:Druids Category:Alliance Characters Category:Alliance Category:The Order of Natures Grasp